A window is all that is between us
by Ronniewriting
Summary: some fluff I though up for these two... basically Chat noir is injured and Marinette is the one to help him and then it kinda continues from there :')
1. Chapter 1

So uh yeah this is just some random fluff sitting on my computer. I thought I'd put up the first bit of it and see if it took off and if anyone was interested in the rest. XD

* * *

It was a late, rainy Friday night in Paris when Marinette heard the distinctive tapping on her window. She smiled and swung away from her unfinished homework and looked out her window. Her smile faltered as soon as she saw the state of the face that was gazing back at her. Chat noir was all bruised and beaten up, his own blood smeared on his face. Marinette rushed to get the window open and helped him carefully in, taking note of his stiff and soaked frame, finally setting him on a plush chair in the corner. He winced in pain and shivered as chills swept through him.

'Hold on.' Marinette said softly and she swiftly disappeared downstairs, soon returning with two bath towels, a fleecy blanket and a first aid kit.

Chat noir stayed silent as Marinette set the blanket and kit aside before draping the first blanket around his shoulders and the second gently over his head. She tenderly rubbed at his locks, removing some of the cold moisture.

'Lean forward, Chat.' Instructed Marinette quietly. He obeyed without a word and craned his stiff neck down to the girl. She ruffled his semi-damp hair with the towel, drying his blonde hair from tips to roots as thoroughly as she could.

'You can sit up now.' She said and placed the towel on the headrest of the chair. He slowly leaned back, sinking into the comfortable chair gratefully. He closed his eyes- well closed one and relaxed the badly bruised other-and wrapped the soft towel around himself.

Marinette looked at him sympathetically but also worriedly. True, she thought of him as her annoying, pun-making, crime-fighting companion but she never thought he could look so run down, so sick, so alone. Marinette opened the first aid kit and took out some anti-infectant wipes, the box of tissues on her desk and wheeled her desk chair over to the right side of Chat noir.

* * *

so uh *cough cough* let me know what you think, send me prompts if you are so inclined and please, do not hate me. XD


	2. Chapter 2

So... Chapter 2... here it is. There may be a few more chapters and I'll aim to put them up (once they've been written) in the next few days XD

* * *

Chat strained to open both of his eyes to her but as pain sprang through his nerves, tears welled in his green orbs and spilled down his cheeks, mixing with the blood and into his wounds.

Marinette was taken aback for a second until she reacted without thought and cupped her palms around his cheeks, stroking her thumbs tenderly under his eyes, sliding the tears away.

'It hurts huh?' She asked with a hint of sarcasm under her concerned tone.

'Heh… yeah.' Chat said hoarsely, blush unintentionally rising to his cheeks. She smiled sweetly at him.

'So kitty, how exactly did you end up like this?' Marinette enquired beginning to wipe away the partially dry blood from his face with the wipes.

'Oh, you noticed I'd been working out more?' Chat joked feebly flexing his weak, heavy arm. 'Don't tell me you've been stalking me, princess.' And as if to ruin his attempt to tease her, he sneezed.

Amused giggles erupted from Marinette. 'I do have better things to do, you know. And I thought you didn't need to rely on Ladybug to always save your tail.'

Chat eyed her curiously, 'how would you know if Ladybug was with me tonight or not, princess?'

'Eh…,' Marinette searched her brain for a believable excuse. 'B-because..,' She found one. 'because I know you wouldn't let yourself get beaten up with anyone around, let alone Ladybug. It would damage your ego too much.'

He smiled. She mentally sighed.

'Well, I wanted to make sure that Ladybug wasn't doing all the crime fighting herself, especially with the extra effort of capturing akumas. So I've been going out during night and taking care of the more minor crimes.' Stated Chat noir, finally answering Marinette's first question.

'Ah.' Marinette said in understanding. She finished cleaning his face and taped an adhesive bandage over a cut on his right cheek. 'All done kitty.' Marinette grinned. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair before cutely booping his nose.

'Heh, thank you, princess.' Chat kissed her hand playfully.

* * *

yep, second chapter... let me know what you think! and suggestions from anyone for what should happen next are welcome! XD


	3. Chapter 3

sorry I haven't updated this in a bit. I've been neglecting it due to homework and lack of inspiration for the direction of this chapter. I might do more, I don't know yet, so let me know if you'd like more or not and I'll decide from there.

* * *

Chat sat amused, with the fleece blanket around him, watching Marinette as she tried hopelessly to finish her homework. An idea popped into Chat's mind and a sly grin spread across his face.

'Aghhh! Why is history so boring and hard?!' Marinette silently screamed to no one in particular.

Chat mumbled something, catching her attention and making her turn to him.

'Let me see, I might be able to help.' He offered, standing up, blanket still around his shoulders.

Marinette smiled gratefully and handed him the sheet. However upon contact with his hand, the paper evaporated into thin air! Marinette's jaw dropped.

'There, problem solved.' Chat stated simply.

Marinette remembered how to talk again. 'How does using your cataclysm power on my homework solve _anything_ , Chat?! What am I going to say to my teacher, it's due _tomorrow_!'

Chat shrugged, 'Just say " a cat destroyed it". It's not like you'd be lying.'

'No one in their right mind would believe that!' She argued.

'Got anything better?' He asked.

'Yeah. You, leave now so I can at least try to re-do it.' Marinette said, pushing him ,gently but with firmness, to the window. It had ceased raining.

Chat almost back-sassed her but decided not to since he realised she was right. 'Alright, princess, for you. But you still have an honest excuse to use,' He smirked at her before turning his smile into one of gratitude, 'Thank you again, princess, for caring for me.' He kissed her hand once more. * _Beep beep*_ Chat's ring was almost out of energy.

'Bye-bye, kitty.' Marinette said softly as Chat then bowed and lept out of her window and into the night.

-The Next Day-

'Marinette, may I have your homework, please?' The history teacher asked from the front of the classroom.

Marinette handed her a single piece of paper with what would be considered to be ¼ of the research she was required to do. 'I, uh… had to re-do my work miss.'

The teacher looked up at her from the work that was handed to her. 'Why did you need to? You were given enough time to do it.'

'I know, I just um…,' What do I have to lose? Marinette thought. 'A cat destroyed it.'

Adrian looked up from his phone upon hearing that familiar line. He watched as she slumped back to her spot next to Alya. He decided to tease her a little.

Adrian looked back at Marinette. ' You have a cat?' He asked innocently.

'No, it was a stray cat that I can't help but care for…' Marinette smiled to herself at the thought of poor, helpless Chat Noir last night.

Adrian's heart paused for a second. Did Marinette just admit to him that she liked Chat Noir? Did that mean that she liked him too? 'So you're an animal lover, huh?'

She looked up and grinned slightly, 'you could say that.'

And at that moment, Marinette noticed the adhesive bandage on Adrian's right cheek...

* * *

Plz don't hate me for that last little cliffhanger. I might do more if people want but otherwise ;) Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

So here is Chapter 4 guys. I also want to thank everyone for all their reviews and support that I have gotten for this fanfic, even more so since it is the first one I have published!

* * *

'I think that was the first conversation that you've had with Adrian where you haven't completely forgotten how to speak.' Alya said to her friend after they had left class.

Marinette's mind however was in another universe. One that concerned a certain black cat and a certain blonde boy…

'Marinette?!' Alya almost had to shake her out of her apparent trance.

'Huh?!-o-oh um yeah…' Marinette came out of her thoughts and back into reality where she caught a glimpse of Adrian walking out with Chloe clinging to his arm, much to the boy's obvious discomfort.

Alya noticed this too. 'Come on, girl. You know that he's not into Chloe… But you still need to do something before that boy is taken by another girl.'

'Yeah, I know,' Marinette agreed. ' Maybe I'll message him tonight?' She suggested.

'That's my girl.' Alya winked at her. 'Well, I gotta go, see you later, Mari! Let me know how things go with you two!' She finally said and began on her walk home.

-At Marinette's house-

Marinette sprawled herself on her bed, tired from the day, and exhausted from her own thoughts. Tikki sprang out from Marinette's purse and flew around the room a few times before shooting up through the door that lead to the roof.

'Hey, Marinette.' Tikki called back into the room.

'Yeah?' The girl half groaned from her position on her soft bed.

'There's a box up here. I think it's for you' She replied in her cute little voice.

Curious, Marinette stood and walked up to the roof. She lifted the glass and stuck her head into the gusty air and looked over at the box that looked giant next to Tikki(this was kind of hard since her hair kept blowing into her face from the wind that would pick up and drop at random). She came on to the roof and took the box in her hands. It was a simple looking cardboard box with a red ribbon around it and a small gift tag that read " My Princess." Instantly knowing the sender of the box she smiled, pulling off the ribbon and the lid to find another piece of folded paper and a little navy box.

'Who's it from, Marinette?' Tikki asked keenly looking at the gift tag.

'I'm guessing from the same stray, black cat that destroyed my work.' She replied taking the paper and unfolding it.

Marinette began to read it. ' "Marinette, my Princess, Whe-" Oh- no no no! ' The letter was ripped out of her hands by a particular strong gust of wind and was whipped into the cloudy, greying sky.

'Oh, I am so clumsy! Aghh!' Marinette yelled to herself before slumping over into disappointment.

Tikki flew over to her shoulder. 'Hey, It's okay Marinette. At least you have the gift from him' She said positively.

Marinette looked at her kwami and smiled. 'Yeah, but I think I'll take it inside this time before I open it.'

Once they both were inside Marinette sat on her bed and opened the small navy box. Inside was a delicate little bracelet with several small charms attached. There was a rose, a crown, an Eiffel Tower, a feather, a bell and finally a cat.

Tikki gasped and grabbed hold of the clasp with her little, stubby arms. 'Let me put it on your wrist, Marinette.' Marinette held out her right arm and the kwami linked the bracelet around her wrist. ' It looks so pretty on you.'

The girl looked down at the chain and grinned. 'Yeah, I think so too… I would have liked to read that note though…' She replied somewhat sadly.

'How about I go look for it for you?' Tikki suggested.

'No, I can't let you do that. What if someone sees you?' Marinette reminded her.

'It wouldn't of gone _that_ far. And I'll come straight back.'

'Mmm, okay, Tikki. But be careful I don't want to lose you.' Marinette finally agreed.

Tikki flew out the window and into the now calming weather of Paris to find the mysterious note.

Chat Noir was watching Marinette's house from a safe distance when he saw a red little creature fly out of her window and down to the streets below. Curious, Chat lept from his place to follow the strange creature.

* * *

The idea for the present from Chat Noir in this chapter came from ChaoticSass , so Thank you!

stick around for more and we'll find out if the curiosity kills the cat...

(also, after I published this chapter first, someone thought I should make one charm a crown instead of a star, so I changed that cause it sounded better, thank you!)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so, I know I have not updated this in sooo long, so I'm really sorry. I had writers block and schoolwork that needed doing so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to make chapter 6 longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tikki flew through the streets of Paris searching for the mysterious note, unaware of Chat Noir following her from the rooftops.

-Back in Marinette's bedroom-

Marinette's phone buzzed on her desk- someone was calling her. She got up, admiring the way the bracelet fell around her arm, and picked up her phone. Alya was calling her. Marinette answered.

'Hey girl, guess what I am seeing right now?!' Alya happily said though the phone's speaker.

'What?' Marinette replied plainly, already guessing that is was most likely something to do with Ladybug.

'I just saw Chat Noir! He was running across the rooftops, I was able to get it on video. Check the Lady Blog, you _need_ to see it!' Alya half-squealed back.

Marinette didn't understand. What would be so amazing about Chat Noir footage? (although at this point in time, she already kind of thought of him as amazing…)

'Okay, I'll watch it. Bye, Alya.' Marinette hung up her phone after Alya happily said goodbye.

Marinette looked out her window to check if Tiki had come back-or, she thought, if a certain black cat had come to see her.

Having nothing interesting to look at in her grey, cloudy view of Paris, Marinette pulled her chair to her desk and went online to Alya's Lady Blog. Finding the most recent video upload, she opened it and sat back.

(In the video)

Alya (to the camera): 'Okay, guys. What you're about to see is Chat Noir, himself dashing across the rooftops of Paris!

(Camera zooms to the tops of some buildings where Chat is running.)

Alya (Off screen): 'But wait?! Is he chasing something? And where is Ladybug? Let's hope these questions get answers soon, Stay tuned in Lady blog followers for new updates!' Alya signed off and the video ended.

(back to Marinette)

Marinette sat for a second to figure out if she saw what she imagined in the video. She scrolled the videos play point back to where the video showed Chat Noir and frezed the frame. Marinette leaned in close to the screen and when she saw what Chat was chasing, her heart froze completely.

'Tikki!' Marinette jumped back in fear. Without giving anything any thought, she grabbed her phone and her purse and leapt downstairs, giving a quick excuse to her parents, and dashed out of the bakery and into the streets of Paris to find her Kawami.

* * *

So there you go, if you have any ideas or prompts as to what might happen in the next chapter please please PLEASE share them with me and I'll try my best to incorporate them in with what I'm going to put in the next chapter.

Thank you, for reading this far and for all your supportive reviews! They really help me and I appreciate it a great deal!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I've been going through major writers block lately and I realized It has been ages since I've updated this so I know this is really short but I wanted to get at least something up. The next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Tiki stared into the pair of lime green eyes in front of her.

Chat immediately recognised the small creature before him as a kwami. Whose though? He noticed the black spots on her cute little red body. _Ladybug's?!_

'Chat Noir?' Tiki asked in her cute little voice.

'You're… Ladybug's kwami.' Chat said, realising that he might be able to find out who his masked love really was. Tiki nodded. 'What are you doing away from her then?' Chat asked looking around to check if ladybug could be near by, undisguised.

'I'm looking for -' Tiki began, releasing that if she told Chat she was looking for the note he would know that Marinette was Ladybug.

'What are you looking for?' Chat asked, noticing the look of hesitation on her face.

Marinette ran past the alley in which they were talking, before backing up when she saw both people she had been trying to find.

'Chat? And Tiki!' Marinette ran towards her Kawami and hugged her tiny body.

'M-Marinette? Y-y-you're _Ladybug_?!' Chat choked out, clearly speechless, ravid thoughts racing through his mind and connecting information.

Marinette turned her attention to Chat Noir, immediately regretting what she had done to expose her secret.

Chat felt a weightless sensation fill his body and he remembered all the times he, as Adrian, had brushed off Marinette's affections at school to only discover she was the very girl he had hopelessly fallen for.

'Chat!?' Marinette called, it seemed distant.

He fainted.

* * *

So there you go. A much delayed update finally updated. Please, if you have any prompts or ideas for where this could go next or any other story, please tell me them because I need all the ideas I can get.

Thanks~


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is here! yay! Thank you all for the support and for reading this fanfic in the first place! :D

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'Hey! Chat?' Chat Noir could hear a distant voice calling to him. It got closer. But wait, it wasn't Marinette calling to him. It was… Alya?

Chat felt himself being shaken back to reality. Alya stood over him, worried, but also excited with her phone in her hand, probably recording the scene in front of her.

'Oh my gosh! Guys, would you believe it but Chat Noir is here!?...' Alya continued talking to her blog followers on the recording while Chat looked around. Marinette wasn't around, neither was her kwami, Tiki.

'Chat Noir, what are you doing here, previously unconscious and without Ladybug in sight?' Alya held the phone up to his face, eagerly awaiting his reply. Chat awkwardly raised his arm to scratch the back of his neck when a spotted yoyo swung down from the rooftop, wrapped around his wrist and pulled him up in only a matter of seconds.

Alya stood, still recording, in the alley for a minute before she quickly uploaded the video to the Lady Blog.

Chat looked at the girl in front of him, as if in a different light. He didn't know if he should be seeing her as Ladybug or Marinette. Thoughts rushed through his mind. This was the girl he loved. Did he still love her now that he knew Marinette was the one behind the mask. Could they _really_ be the same person, after all, Marinette was quiet, nervous and clumsy. Ladybug was strong and fearless… Now that Adrian thought about it, they _were_ the same. Marinette was always to brave and selfless, Ladybug had flaws too…

'Chat, I need to talk to you about this, but I won't have enough time,' Mari- Ladybug looked up at the darkening night sky, filling with stars. 'How about tomorrow, at my house?'

'Uh,' Chat was glad, he could compose himself in that amount of time. 'Yeah.'

Ladybug smiled, a hint of nervousness found its way into the corners of her mouth. She flung her yoyo off to the distance, but before she leapt into the night, Ladybug gave Chat a short, but sweet kiss on the cheek.

-Back in Marinette's bedroom-

Tiki watched Alya's video on the Lady Blog while Marinette worked on her homework.

'Marinette, what are you going to do, now that Chat Noir knows Ladybug's identity?' Tiki asked.

Marinette put her tablet down. 'I don't know Tiki. He was too shocked to not know me outside of our superhero lives. Maybe I know him too.'

'What if they're in your class at school?!' Tiki continued, as if reading Marinette's thoughts.

'I guess I'll find out tomorrow.' Marinette got up to turn her computer off and go to bed. She looked at her desktop background. 'Tomorrow..'

* * *

oooohhhh! What will happen tomorrow? stick around to find out ;)

If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! Everything helps :D


	8. Update

Sorry, guys, for not having a new chapter to upload yet, but don't worry- this story is not finished and I intend to update it soon, so keep an eye out for that.

But the reason why I am putting this AN up instead of a chapter is to ask you this:

Since this is my first published fanfiction of any kind, I want to know if there is any kind of other fanfiction I could write, it doesn't need to be for Miraculous Ladybug, although I was thinking of doing a fanfic for a miraculous AU ( if you have any in mind, please let me know!), or you could suggest your own story prompt/ idea/ anything for miraculous, I really don't mind!

But I think it would be a good idea to have more than one story going at one time, if you know what I mean, it's more interesting for you guys and me, right?!

:D


	9. Chapter 9

I know this chapter isn't that long, but I haven't updated this story in a while so here you are! And thank you everyone for sticking with this story for this long!

* * *

To say the day was long was an understatement- for both Marinette and Adrien. Both eagerly awaiting the end of the school day when they were to meet each other. Although Adrien was more anxious as he knew marinette was ladybug and he had to go through the whole day looking at her and mentally kicking himself for not seeing them as the same person sooner.

'... so Mari, you want to go see a movie tonight?' Adrian couldn't help but overhear what Alya and Marinette were talking about, they sat right behind him after all.

'Uh, no thanks Alya, I'm busy tonight. What about some other time?' Marinette replied, choosing her words carefully.

'Ohhh, got a hot date Mari?' Alya teased elbowing her playfully.

'N-no, I'm helping Papa out in the bakery tonight.'

'Well, I guess I'll drop by then, keep you company, huh?' Alya suggested.

Marinette almost had a heart attack. 'B-but you wouldn't want to miss that movie!'

'I'm not going alo-' Alya was cut off but Marinette's panicked reply.

'Why don't you go with Nino!?'

Nino turned around at the mention of his name. 'What?'

Alya visibly blushed. Nino awkwardly returned the blush.

At this point, Adrian had noticed the tension in the air, and since Marinette _was_ his lady, he had to help her out.

'You two should definitely go, it's your kind of movie, Nino.' Adrian smiled, flashing a wink at his good friend. He knew how Nino felt about Alya.

'Y-yeah, Alya, you'd love it!' Marinette encouraged.

'Uhh-...' Alya and Nino simultaneously stuttered.

Alya's eyes lit up, she had an evil idea- not evil in the way hawkmoth was, but the I-know-your-crush-so-I'm-going-to-set-you-up-because-I-know-you-can't-say-no-to-him kind of way.

'Well, then _you two_ should go together, hmm.' Alya smirked.

Nino knew Alya's plan, and decided he too should join in. 'Yeahh, Adrian, why don't you take Marinette?'

It was Marinette and Adrian's turn to blush.

Alya continued with her master plan. 'Oh wait, Mari, you can't go with Adrian, you have to help out at the bakery!'

'Uhh, I-I.' Marinette then thought of Chat, she couldn't stand him up like that, even for Adrian. Marinette then thought of Adrian, when would she get this chance again?

Adrian noticed Marinette drowning in her own thoughts and knew what she was thinking. Maybe it'd be better to get her to love Chat first, then reveal himself as Adrian.

'I'm kind of busy tonight, how 'bout tomorrow night, Marinette?'

Marinette struggled to get her mouth to talk. Adrian literally just asked her to the movies! 'Umm- Uh sure, sounds great… hehe.'

Alya flashed Marinette another wink.

* * *

Too many winks? welp, there's gonna be a lot more *wink wink*

I'll try to update again soon, feel free to send me suggestions! *wink*


	10. Chapter 10 (part 1)

before anyone says (already too late~) I know this is hella short and I haven't updated in ages so I thought I'd get atleast something up because I have a huge writers block at the moment so a thousand apologies for this chapter.

* * *

Marinette was in a total panic as she scrambled around her room, frantically trying to get herself mentally and physically composed for Chat impending visit.

Thoughts rushed through her head at the possible scenarios that could unfold in only a few short minutes.

'oh , come on Marinette, nothing bad will happen.' Tiki stated, sensing the panic in her expression alone. 'He already knows who you are so you've got nothing really to lose.'

Marinette grumbled. She knew Tiki was right. _why was she always so wise?...oh yeah, she's thousands of years old!_ 'I just don't want anything to go.. Wrong.'

And as if the moment couldn't get any more perfect/expected (AN: welp, for us readers anyway ;) ), the unalien sound of nails tapping against glass caught the attention of the two.

Tiki dashed to hide the last adrian picture on Marinette's desk, she knew if Chat saw it an unwanted awkwardness would soon follow.


End file.
